As a display device, such as a television device or a computer monitor, there is a thin display device, of a liquid crystal panel, an organic electro luminescence (EL) display panel, or the like.
A liquid crystal display device is a display device that does not spontaneously emit light. Therefore, in the liquid crystal display device, light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are disposed on a back surface (a surface opposite to a surface viewed by a user) of a display panel included in the display device, and light emitted from the LEDs and transmitted through the display panel reaches a user. Consequently, the user can visually recognize an image even in a dark place or the like.
In the display device having this configuration, for example, light emitting elements, such as LEDs, are arranged at intervals in a matrix shape. Accordingly, the display device may include a reflective sheet for reflecting, to a display panel side, light that advances to a side opposite to the display panel after being emitted from the light emitting elements.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a display device in which a reflective sheet is mounted on a back surface board.